On The Way Down
by nileyxlove
Summary: Nick & Miley
1. Chapter 1

Miley was an outcast everywhere she went. In her old school nobody wanted to talk to her she was "that creepy music girl", in her dance class everyone ignored her like she was invisible,even in her own family she wasnt accepted. Another move, another school, another torture ground. Same old same old for her and she was far from excited about this Los Angeles place.

Moving was not her thing, she hated the whole feeling of moving and avoided it as she could. She decided to check out the town plus she was hungry. She grabbed her clearly marked box and dragged it into her room pulled the first jeans she could find out and threw on a jacket and walked out before her mom could protest. She walked around aimlessley for about two hours before getting to a small but promising resturant. Checking the amount of money in her purse, $50 she walked in without hesitation. Instantly she regretted that.

She saw them in the corner,she had never met these people in her life but she KNEW them. The gorgeous hair, the muscles just the energy she could tell these were not her friends. These were the people she feared most. One girl caught her eye. Not because of the beautiful black hair or the gorgeous face but the boy whose lap she was sitting on, he was amazing. His jet black locks were trimmed neatly so it didnt go over his eyes, his v neck made his muscles pop more than necessary, he had breathtaking brown eyes and a smile do to die for.

Oh please, Miley thought. To her he was just another tool, she looked around clearly she was not going to be seated by someone else so she decided on the table farthest from group in the corner. Manuevering her way through the tables she didnt even notice the perfect boy get up and she also didnt notice the waiter coming right at her. The boy tripped over the waiter causing the food in his hand to go flying right onto Mileys shirt and the boy went along with it pulling her down him on top of her.

She didnt scream, he thought, she must be mad though. Miley got up calmly pulling him up with her but thats not what surprised him. She started laughing...? What kind of girl laughs at food on their shirt? He found her laughter contagious and was also laughing. "Well that was...entertaining?" she chuckled without a care in the world. "Im sorry about....you shirt.." he managed to choke out. Miley looked at him and smiled. He couldnt help but grin her smile was enchanting. "Im Miley.." she said, kind of confused about why he was still standing there? "Nick" as he went to hold out his hand a yell came from the corner, he turned to see whose it . Typical. "Jonas..." as he turned back around. She was gone...


	2. Chapter 2

Miley had didnt really care about this guy, or how is eyes had glimmered when he looke--No. She didnt care. She didnt want to be his friend she didnt even care to know his name. She was already over it, and almost halfway home. Why would she care anyway? And plus he expected her to be MAD? Please she wasnt THAT girl. She was her own brand of girl and she didnt need him, her summer was about music and herself. Not stupid boys.

Nick on the other hand was confused, who was this girl to just leave him standing here? Did she know who HE was? Did she care, and why did he care if she cared? She was a girl, he had a girl and friends. She was new and he DIDNT care. So he went back to his friends and girlfriend and finished dinner.

Through the next two days Nick thought about the girl, whose name he didnt remember. She had to be around time this was LA, everyone eventually runs into each other...right? Even though that didnt make sense he was bound and determined to find whats-her-face. So without thinking he went to the beach, knowing somehow she wouldnt be there. She didnt seem like a bikini & tan kind of girl she seemed to real for that. He ditched the beach and headed to a side of town he'd never been in before and into a music shop he'd never even THOUGHT of going in, it was filled with old crap like The Beatles. Who wanted that? He looked around the lonely little shopm, which was practically empty. But it wasnt. He smiled as he realized who the only other person in the shop was. Casually he pretended to browse making his way toward her. He caught her eye somehow. _Oh great, just what i need, _she thought silently. "So... whatcha looking at?" he commented keeping his voice has even as possible. She looked at him dubiously."Why do you care?" she replied back with just enough fire to get him to back off, or so she thought. "I need new tunes" as he flipped through the cds she became even more weirded out that he was actually interested in music. "I was just leaving so...bye", as she backed up she noticed his arm on the wall and moved it out of the way without a thought causing yet another collision and a trip to the ground. As he looked at her he hoped she would be laughing like two wonderful nights ago. Not so much luck. "Can you get off of me?" she asked to politely for someone who just got trampled on. _Im on top of her? Oh shit._ He got up offering his hand once he was stable once again. She didnt take it and got up herself. "Bye" she whispered and walked past him with much more grace. She wasnt getting away that easy...He followed being careful with his words and actions this time. "Whats your name" he requested trying to keep pace with her walking away. "I told you yesterday...its Miley". He smiled at the gorgeous name he would never again forget. "Miley" he repeated. " Miley" she too repeated to make sure he remembered. "Im Nic--" "I know who you are". He was taken aback at that. Nobody ever talked to him like she did...it was.....nice? She smiled at his confused expression. He smiled at her smile. Before he had the chance to reply the last thing on his mind rolled up. "BABBBYYY", the gorgeous girlfriend yelled from her car window. Miley knew it was her, so she just kept walking, knowing he wasnt following her anymore.

That night all she thought about was his smile. Why had he smiled? Because she said something wrong? She didnt know why she was stressing but she was, and she wrote a song, about him of wouldnt believe this. This was how it was. She was ALREADY writing about a boy. The first song of her summer.


	3. Chapter 3

Miley kept writing after that, even though she hadnt seen Nick in a week(nor was she planning on it) she was inspired. She knew she needed a break though, her mom had even yelled at her about getting out of the house. Not being a very summery kind of girl Miley decided to get in the spirit and go to the beach. She found her one bikini and threw on a tank top over it. As she walked down the stairs she grabbed her flip flops of the top step, grabbed her keys, purse and sunglasses and was out the door.

When Miley got to the beach, she knew it was a bad idea instantly. There were tons and tons of people everywhere, how was she supposed to write songs with so many people around? She pondered whether to leave or not and finally decided against it knowing she would be yelled at if she did. She searched for an open spot in the sand and found one close to the waters edge. Laying out her towel she sat down and opened her book. Halfway into reading the third page she heard someone cry "HEADS UP". As soon as Miley looked up a football flew right into her stomach without warning. A tall familiar boy ran over and grabbed the ball, laughing. "Excuse you." she snapped getting up without help. The boys eyes widen as he looked at her "Excuse yourself, nobody talks to me like that" , he quickly remarked back. Before she could say anything the boy walked away to his group of friends, leaving her pissed and confused.

A little over 3 hours later Miley was still fuming when another football came flying her way, but she was prepared this time and kicked the ball right into the ocean. This time she knew the boy that ran over to fetch it. Without looking at her he started yelling "WHY DID YOU DO TH--"He turned to face her. "Miley." said Nick. "Oh great." Miley replied closing her book. He wasnt gonna let her get away without a number this time. She stood up prepared to leave. "Why do you keep running away from me" he inituated. She was startled. Why did he care if she wanted to stay away from him? "Im..um..not" she lied. "Yes you are." Damn, she'd been caught. But the truth was,she didnt know really why she was running either he seemed like a cool guy......with a girlfriend. "Why do you care?" she asked trying to sound as bitter as she felt. "I thought we could be friends...?" he replied more quietly than before. "YOU want to be friends with ME?" she asked skeptical. He smiled knowing she was giving in "Yeah, I mean why not" And with that Miley gathered her stuff and walked past him. "WAIT" he yelled. She turned and said the one word that started everything. Smiling she yelled back "Friends"


	4. Chapter 4

Though he still didn t have a number or a last name, or really anything on this girl, Nick was estatic. She had said they were friends. Friends hang out, friends talk to each other. He was gonna get to know this girl. He would make damn sure of that. She was a fiesty one. Quick witted and snappy, nothing like any of his other friends . They were all selfobsorbed and cliche. But they were easy to get along with, so Nick stuck around. No, this friendship was gonna be different, he knew it.

Over the course of the next week Nick hadn t seen Miley, but she hadn t left his mind. He had come to the conclusion that she was avoiding him, again. But that didn t make sense , so the thought left as quickly as it came. Then on Tuesday he spotted her. Nick had been sent by his mom to go grocery shopping, a chore which he deeply disliked. As he was reaching in to pick up the milk he saw her across the way reaching for an apple. Without thinking before he did so, Nick walked right on over. Miley looked at him curiously. After a few seconds of silence, and the realization he wasn t going to start the conversation, Miley offered a Hello . Nick smiled. She wasn t running this time, Hey he replied. Not knowing where this was going Miley nodded and started to walk away. Nick panicked, What are you doing tommorow? he blurted out. Miley stopped and turned, Nothing...why? Nick hesitated. I want to take you dancing.. Startled by his proposal Miley remarked,

Dancing? Nick smiled at her surprise Yes, dancing. Like at a jazz club. Ballroom dancing. When Miley hesitated Nick grinned. Miley was confused. Ballroom dancing? He smiled What time should I pick you up? Miley chuckled at his confidence in her answer. Grabbing his arm she wrote down her number. Looking at him on last time she finished with Seven, and don t be late With that she took her apple and walked away.


End file.
